


Eternal Torment

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [558]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: To be banished from ever seeing Damien or feeling his energy again is maddening, and the worst possible punishment he could ever receive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 140  
> Prompt: flight  
> Summary: To be banished from ever seeing Damien or feeling his energy again is maddening, and the worst possible punishment he could ever receive.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-four weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This piece was kind of creepy and fascinating at the same time. I'm to the point now where I can find things to intrigue me about Charles Powell. I never thought this day would cone.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He remembers the little boy that was frightened of him. That was when he was trying to get Damien's attention through the boy's drawings. The only problem is that he did get Damien's attention, but he certainly didn't get the results he'd hoped for. To be banished from ever seeing Damien or feeling his energy again is maddening, and the worst possible punishment he could ever receive. Even in death, he his thwarted from the one person who ever meant anything to him, or made him feel like he could be normal. The fire was an accident, he knows that now and he knew it then. But how is he supposed to survive an eternity without any contact with the man he loves with every fiber of his being? It would drive him to suicide if he wasn't already dead.


End file.
